1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wagering games, gaming machines and networked gaming systems and methods and, more particularly, to wagering games, gaming machine and networked gaming systems and methods including multiple-progressive wheel games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reel gaming machines with static reel symbols are known. Current reel games use either mechanical reels or show a video representation reels. Various modifications have been made over the years to create additional interest in standard reel games. An example improvement can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,313 to Kaminkow, where a player can make manual requests to change reel symbols. Another is U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,675 to Poole, which discloses animal animations on reel symbols.
In the prior art, various types of gaming machines have been developed with different features to captivate and maintain player interest. In general, a gaming machine allows a player to play a game in exchange for a wager. Depending on the outcome of the game, the player may be entitled to an award which is paid to the player by the gaming machine, normally in the form of currency or game credits. Gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device.
Another important feature of maintaining player interest in a gaming machine includes providing the player with many opportunities to win awards, such as cash or prizes. For example, in some slot machines, the display windows show more than one adjacent symbol on each reel, thereby allowing for multiple-line betting. Some gaming machines offer a player the opportunity to win millions of dollars by providing progressive jackpots. Additionally, feature games of various types have been employed to reward players above the amounts normally awarded on a standard game pay schedule. Generally, such feature games are triggered by predetermined events such as one or more appearances of certain combinations of indicia in a primary game. In order to stimulate interest, feature games are typically set to occur at a gaming machine on a statistical cycle based upon the number of primary game plays.
While gaming machines including feature games have been very successful, there remains a need for games that provide a player with enhanced excitement and increased opportunity of winning.